People are always looking for new and exciting ways of creating keepsakes, such as keepsakes of their loved ones. For example, people often keep photographs of their loved ones in wallets, purses, or in their homes or work environments. However, these conventional keepsake configurations such as photographs, scrapbooks, etc., do not offer functional keepsakes for daily use.